A Halloween to Remember
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: The boys have a Halloween they will never forget. FOURSOME! PLEASE R&R!


Okay, everyone, this is my **50TH BTR FIC **and I really hope you like it! When I first started writing BTR fics over a year ago, I never thought I would write this many, and I have LOTS more unwritten ideas in my story folder! I would like to dedicate this fic to my awesome BTR-buddies! You guys have been so awesome and supportive and the bestest buddies anyone could ever ask for: **BTRlover17**, **BigTimeCrush**, **bigtimerushlovers**, **BigFan4242**, and my newest friend **CourageAboveAllElse**! I love all of you and I really hope you enjoy my **50TH FIC! **

**A Halloween to Remember**

Halloween in the Mitchell household was always exciting. Mrs. Mitchell loved to decorate and greet eager trick-or-treaters and bake all sorts of yummy goodies. Their yard was probably the most elaborately-decorated in the whole neighborhood. Fake ghosts hung from the two trees in the front yard, realistic-looking foam gravestones protruded from the grass, a large plastic skeleton hung on the front door, fake spider webs clung to the bushes in front of the porch, and spooky decals decorated the front windows.

Instead of going out to trick-or-treat like he'd done every year since he could walk, Logan Mitchell sat at home, but he was far from bored. The cute brunette boy sat at his dining table, which was covered by a protective layer of newspaper, carving jack-o-lanterns. He'd done two so far and was working on his third and there were two other nice-sized pumpkins that he hadn't even touched yet setting on the floor beside him. Logan held his tongue between his lips in concentration as he worked the knife in his hand through the thick hide of the pumpkin. He was aiming to make a goofy face on this particular jack-o-lantern and he was working on making it look like the pumpkin was blowing a 'raspberry'.

He was broken out of his concentration when he mom walked into the room. He glanced up and was surprised to see his mom arrayed in a knee-length black dress, lime-and-black striped stockings, black high heels, and a pointy witch's hat.

"What are you wearing?" Logan asked, pausing his pumpkin carving for a moment.

"Do you like it? The other moms and me are having a little, sophisticated costume party this year." Mrs. Mitchell explained.

By 'the other moms', she meant Brook, Silvia, and Jennifer: the moms of his three closest friends James, Carlos, and Kendall.

"Are you sure you don't want to go trick-or-treating; it's not too late, you know?" Mrs. Mitchell asked as she adjusted her witch's hat.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm a little too old to go trick-or-treating anyway. Besides, the guys are coming over later for a sleepover." Logan explained as he wiped a bit of squishy pumpkin from his hand and onto a rag he had laying in his lap.

"Okay. Well, I'm heading out now. Call me if you need anything." Mrs. Mitchell said, walking over and giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

With that, she picked up her purse and headed towards the front door.

"Bye, sweetie!" she called as she left.

"Bye." Logan called back.

As soon as the door shut, Logan went back to the task at hand: carving the pumpkin in front of him. He sat alone and in silence for about half an hour, during which he finished the goofy-faced pumpkin and started on a fourth one. Not long after he stared carving the eyes of the jack-o-lantern, there was a knock at the door. He figured it was another small group of trick-or-treaters, so he pausing his carving and wiped the orange gunk from his hands and walked across the room over to the front door. Opening the door, he was greeted not by trick-or-treaters, but by his boyfriend, Kendall.

The tall blonde boy was wearing black skinny-jeans, a black hoodie zipped about halfway up, a plain white t-shirt, and an orange-and-black striped beanie to match the festive Halloween mood. He looked so incredibly hot with his blonde bangs peeking out from under his beanie!

"Hey, baby." Kendall said as soon as he saw the brunette boy.

"Hey." Logan said, smiling, "I thought you weren't coming until later."

"I thought I'd come over early and help you get everything ready for the sleepover." Kendall explained, "And I just couldn't wait to see the most gorgeous boy in the entire world, who just happens to be my boyfriend."

Logan's smile widened at Kendall's sweet statement. The two of them had been dating for the better part of three months and they were so much in love.

"Come in." Logan invited, stepping to the side.

Kendall stepped inside, and Logan closed the door behind him.

"So, what do we need to do first?" Kendall asked.

"Well, first I think you need to give me a kiss." Logan said with a sneaky smile tugging at his lips.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and pulled the smaller boy close so their stomachs touched. He leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Logan's, the shorter boy instantly responding. Logan brought his arms up and wrapped them loosely around Kendall's neck as their kiss deepened. Kendall lightly teased his tongue along the seam of Logan's lips and was gladly granted access to that wonderful mouth. Their tongues clashed softly, drawing a quiet moan from them both. Not long after the kiss started, they had to pull back in need of air.

"Now what?" Kendall asked softly.

"I'll get the snacks together, and you get a fire going." Logan said.

Kendall smiled and place one more quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips before they pulled apart and went about their respective tasks. Logan headed to the kitchen to get the snacks together, and Kendall stepped out on the porch to gather some firewood from the stack.

In the kitchen, Logan put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and turned to get the chips out of the top cabinet. When he opened the cabinet door, he was met by a little surprise. Setting in front of the two bags of chips was a medium-sized basket that contained eight Hershey's chocolate bars, a bag of marshmallows, and four sets of graham crackers that were tied together with decorative Halloween ribbons. There was also a note taped to the front of the basket. Reaching up, Logan pulled the note off and read it.

_Logan,_

_Here's a special little treat for you and the boys. Enjoy your s'mores and have a great sleepover! _

_~Love, Mom. _

Logan smiled when he finished reading the note. His mom was always coming up with little surprises for everyone whenever a special occasion came around. Setting the note aside, Logan took the basket and the chips out of the cabinet and retrieved three plastic serving bowls from the lower cabinet. He poured the chips in two of them and filled the third with the popcorn when it was done. He stacked the chip bowls on top of each other, being careful not to crush any of the chips, and carried all the snacks to the living room where Kendall was finishing up building a fire in the fireplace.

"Mmm, something smells good." Kendall said as Logan entered the room with his arms full of snacks.

"It's probably the popcorn, _which _you can't get into until James and Carlos get here." Logan said as he placed the snack bowls neatly on the hearth.

"Maybe not….but I know of something just as sweet I could nibble on." Kendall said, leaning with his hand against the mantle.

When Logan straightened, he saw a sneaky look on his boyfriend's face.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"That creamy neck of yours." Kendall answered, pulling Logan close and swooping in to ravish his neck with kisses and light nips.

As much as Logan loved this, he squirmed and wriggled out of Kendall's grasp.

"As enticing as that is, it's gonna have to wait until later. We still have some work to do to get things ready for the sleepover." he said.

Kendall giggled; he love to tease and get Logan flustered like this.

"What else do we have to do?" he asked.

"We need to make some kind of pallet in the floor to sit on." Logan explained, "Follow me."

The brunette boy turned and walked down the hall, and Kendall followed him. They walked to the closet at the end of the hall, and Logan retrieved two sleeping bags, a few blue foam camping pads, and a big wad of blankets and sheets. He and Kendall carried all the stuff back to the living room and proceeded to make a soft, comfy pallet in the floor in front of the fireplace.

"You finish this up and I'll go get us some scary movies to watch." Logan said as he stood from kneeling on the floor.

He walked down the hall to his bedroom where he picked a nice selection of scary movies which included Signs, The Hive, Paranormal Activity, War of the Worlds (the old one), Silent Hill, and Monster House as well as a few others. He carried his armful of DVDs to the living room and set them down beside the flat screen TV.

"I guess that's it." he said, surveying their handiwork.

"Now what?" Kendall asked as he straightened.

"I guess just relax and wait for James and Carlos to get here." Logan answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Kendall said.

The two of them exchanged a brief kiss to congratulate each other on their good work in preparing the sleepover, then Logan walked back into the dinging room and proceeded with his pumpkin carving. Kendall followed him.

"These look great, baby." he said as he surveyed the three already-carved pumpkins on the table.

"Thanks." Logan said.

Kendall removed his black hoodie and draped it over the back of one of the chairs, then sat down in the chair next to Logan. Things were silent between them for a good fifteen minutes, which was rather unusual; the couple was usually very talkative even if there was nothing much to talk about.

"Are you okay, baby? You seem quiet." Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Logan answered, obviously lying.

Kendall could tell he was lying because he started lightly bouncing his knee, something he did every time he was trying to hide something.

"Are you nervous about the sleepover?" he asked.

Logan paused from his pumpkin carving and set his knife down.

"Yeah, a little bit." he said.

"We don't have to go through with our plans if your not comfortable with it." Kendall said, reaching out to lightly run his hand along his boyfriend's back.

The 'plans' he was speaking of were the ones the four of them had made the week before when a simple game of spin-the-bottle somehow turned into a discussion about having a foursome. They decided to put their plans into action when they had their usual Halloween sleepover. And they wrote all of their names down and dropped them in a bowl and drew one to decide who would be bottoming in the foursome…..and that one was Logan.

"No, I want to….I'm just a little nervous." Logan said.

"It'll be okay, baby. We'll all go slow for you." Kendall comforted.

Logan smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." Kendall said, kissing him back.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Logan said as he stood.

He strode quickly over to the front door and opened it.

"Trick or treat!" the two over-sized trick-or-treaters said.

A smile was brought to Logan's face when he saw James and Carlos standing there. The tall pretty boy was dressed as his alter-ego superhero Bandana Man, and Carlos was dressed as Zorro.

"Hey, guys." Logan said happily, "Come in."

The two boys walked into the house and Logan shut the door behind them.

"Did you two have fun trick-or-treating?" Logan asked.

"Yep! We both got a ton of candy." Carlos said eagerly.

"And I was the hottest superhero in the whole neighborhood." James said in a mock-arrogant voice.

Logan just rolled his eyes. Typical James.

"Well, if you two will go and get changed we can start our sleepover." he said.

The two boys walked down to hall to the bathroom, saying hi to Kendall as they did. After they had changed into the pajamas that they had stowed in the bottoms of their trick-or-treat bags, they walked back into the dining room where Kendall and Logan were sitting.

"Who's ready for s'mores?" Logan asked as he stood.

"ME!" James and Carlos said simultaneously.

With that, Logan grabbed some small skewers from the kitchen for them to toast their marshmallows on, and the four of them walked to the living room and sat down on the comfy pallet that Kendall and Logan had constructed earlier. They huddled in front of the fireplace and toasted their marshmallows. James burnt the first one he tried to toast, much to everyone's amusement. Carlos got bits of melted marshmallow and chocolate all over his face the first bite he took, which James like because he got to kiss and lick away the mess.

When they had finished up their delicious s'mores, they got down to business.

"You ready to do this, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." Logan answered.

"We don't _have _to do this if you don't want to." James reassured him, sensing a hint of apprehension in the brunette boy's voice.

"I want to." Logan said, "But how do we decide who goes first?"

"We could….draw straws?" Kendall suggested.

"Okay." Logan said, getting up from his spot on the pellet beside his boyfriend.

He went to the kitchen and got three straws and cut them to size, making one about an inch shorter than the rest. He then returned to the living room where he was sure his thre friends were getting horny.

"Now, you each take one, and the short one wins." he said, holding the straws so that all of them appeared to be the same length.

Kendall, James, and Carlos each drew one.

"I win!" James announced once they compared their straws.

Kendall placed a comforting hand against Logan's back because he knew the smaller boy must be nervous.

"I can't wait to watch you two." he whispered into Logan's ear to encourage him.

Logan took a deep breath and crawled over to where James sat leaned back against the couch a couple feet away. He straddled the pretty boy's lap and just stared into his eyes for a moment. This felt so different. The only person he was used to being this close to was Kendall. His tenseness was eased slightly when James slowly slid his hands up his thighs and teased them underneath the hem of his blue t-shirt.

"It's okay." he whispered, rubbing his hands up under Logan's t-shirt to feel of the boy's abs.

Feeling James' warm hands against his stomach turned Logan on considerably and he sighed softly in pleasure. James smiled when he saw the smart boy relax against him and become more comfortable with the whole situation. He slowly moved his hands higher up under Logan's t-shirt and coaxed the boy's arms up so he could pull his t-shirt up and off over his head. Logan shivered slightly when the cooler air of the room ghosted across his exposed skin.

"You're so hot." James whispered as he raking his eyes across every inch of Logan's creamy skin.

An adorable pink blush appeared on the smart boy's cheeks. James smiled and leaned in to lightly nibble on the soft flesh of Logan's neck. A soft moan slipped past Logan's lips and he tilted his head back in pleasure. James, he found, was rather skilled in this area, and the pleasure traveled straight to his groin.

When James finished ravishing Logan's neck, he moved upward to his lips. The kiss started out slow, but it heated up when James lightly teased his tongue past the smart boy's lips. Their tongues clashed and they both moaned. James let his hands roam over the soft expanse of Logan's back as he explored his mouth, looking for his sensitive spots. He knew he had found one of them when the smart boy moaned louder than he had before. Logan instinctively shifted his hips against James', feeling a little lightheaded from the sensations pulsing through his body.

Meanwhile, a couple feet away, Kendall was getting really turned on by the sight before him. Seeing his boyfriend shirtless and making out with James was totally hot. Kendall could feel himself getting hard in his jeans, so he reached down and rubbed his growing bulge. Glancing to the side, he saw Carlos doing the same.

Logan pulled back from his and James' hot kiss gasping softly. James was a really good kisser (but not as good as Kendall). Logan raked his eyes up and down James' hot torso. The pretty boy was wearing his black tank top and it exposed his muscular arms and formed perfectly to his body. The sight made Logan's cock twitch in his jeans. He reached up to run his hands along the pretty boy's firm chest and down his perfect abs. James sighed softly and let his own hands drop down to Logan's hips. He gave the two perfect mounds of flesh and gentle squeeze and delighted in the pleasured moan that slipped past Logan's lips.

Feeling James touching him and having their bodies pressed so close together and feeling the pretty boy's hot breath against his exposed skin was making Logan increasingly more excited. Almost on instinct, he started rubbing against James, shifting his hips against the growing bulge in the pretty boy's pajama bottoms.

"Mmm, you like this, don't you? I can feel you getting hard." James moaned with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah….it feels good." the smart boy sighed.

James smiled and brought his hands around to quickly undo Logan's jeans. Logan wasted no time in wriggling out of them and his underwear and tossing them both aside. Now, he was completely naked in front of his three friends. At first, he was feeling a little shy, but all thoughts of that quickly left his mind when James wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke him. He gasped at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him, cursing under his breath when James swiped his thumb across the head of his cock.

"Yeah, moan for me, Logie." James whispered.

Logan moaned at the sexy use of his nickname and his hips jerked forward involuntarily. After a bit more of this delicious torture, he reached down to stop James' stroking.

"It's your turn now." he said.

Before James could say anything, Logan yanked his tank top off over his head and tossed it aside. He then scooted back off the pretty boy's lap and pulled his grey pajama bottoms off to reveal his hard cock. Logan's eyes widened a little when he saw James' cock. The hard column of flesh was eight inches long and thick as hell.

"Like what you see?" James asked, breaking Logan out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." the smart boy breathed.

"Mmm, come here." James moaned in a sexy tone.

Logan crawled back up to straddle James' lap and he gasped when their bare cocks touched. James reached down between them and wrapped his hand around both their cocks and stroked them together, smiling when Logan cursed under his breath again.

"Ngh, James, that's so good!" he gasped.

"Yeah….you want this big cock inside you, don't you? You want me to pound your ass with it?" the pretty boy moaned.

"Please." Logan whispered.

"The turn around." James said.

His heart pounding with excitement, Logan did as he was told and he positioned himself on his hands and knees. As he did, he glanced to the side and saw Kendall with his jeans off and his cock out, slowly stroking it as he watched them. This turned him on even more. James knelt behind him and leaned over him, placing a series of light kisses along his shoulders. Logan moaned softly at this and he really enjoyed it when James began licking a slow line down the middle of his back right along his spine. The pretty boy continued downward, sliding his tongue between Logan's hips. A surprised cry of pleasure tore from Logan's throat when James teased his tongue around his tight hole. He and Kendall had never done this before, so this was entirely new to him.

James smiled to himself when Logan cried out. He teased his tongue around the tight ring of muscle before carefully sliding it in a little. When he was done doing this, he leaned back up and brought his hand around in front of Logan.

"Get 'em wet." he said, pressing two of his fingers against the smart boy's lips.

Logan gladly did as he was told and he took the two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them to coat them thoroughly with his saliva. When James was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them back and reached down to tease at the brunette boy's hole. He then carefully slid one of them in. Logan gasped softly and pushed back against the small intrusion. James moved his finger in and out a few times before adding the second one. He moved the two digits in and out of Logan slowly and scissored them a few times to open Logan up more. When Logan relaxed around his fingers, he pulled them out, earning himself a whimper of loss from the smaller boy.

"You ready for my cock?" James asked, just to drive Logan crazy.

"Mmm, please….I need it so bad." Logan answered.

Deciding not to torture the smaller boy any longer, James spat in his hand and used the moisture to make his big cock nice and slick. He then scooted close behind Logan and kneed his legs further apart so his hole was perfectly exposed to him. He held his cock at the base with one hand and placed the other against Logan's hip. Placing the blunt head of his cock against Logan's entrance, he slowly started to push in.

Logan gasped softly as his hole stretched around James' thick cock. He had never had anything this big inside him before. But the pleasure quickly turned to pain when James pushed in a little too far a little too fast.

"Ow!" Logan gasped, sucking in his breath harshly.

James instantly stopped and waited for Logan to relax.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"It hurts." Logan gasped, scrunching up his face.

"Just relax and it'll be okay." James said as he ran a soothing hand along Logan's back.

Logan took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax around James' thick cock. When he did relax, James eased in a little farther, paying close attention to Logan's reaction. When the smart boy didn't appear to be in pain, he pushed his cock in the rest of the way.

"How does that feel, Logie? Does it feel good?" he asked sexily.

"Mmm, yeah! Please move. I need it so bad." Logan answered in an equally-sexy tone.

James cock throbbed inside Logan and he slowly pulled back, pausing for a moment before thrusting back in gently. He started out slowly, delighting in the soft moans the brunette boy was emitting. When Logan got more used to having his big cock inside him, James sped up. Both of them groaned in pleasure, and Logan arched his back and dug his fingers into the soft pallet beneath them.

"Ngh, h-harder, James! Do it harder!" Logan gasped.

The pretty boy was more than happy to comply with Logan's need. He held Logan's hips firmly(probably hard enough to leave bruises) and he slammed his cock repeatedly into the smaller boy.

"Oh, Logie….your ass feels so good! You're so tight!" he groaned.

This turned Logan on so much, and he reached down to stroke himself, instantly doubling his pleasure.

"J-James….I'm close!" Logan gasped, clenching his muscles around the pretty boy's cock.

"Don't be shy, Logie…..come for me. Come for us. Let us hear you." James moaned.

James changed the angle of his thrusting slightly, and smirked when Logan cried out as his sweet spot was hit. It took just a few more thrusts at this angle to send Logan over the edge into ecstasy. The brunette boy let out a shaky cry as he came, his hand spasming around his cock. He came all over his hand and the pallet beneath them. Seeing Logan coming undone in front of him sent James over the edge, too, and he threw his head back and groaned as he did. He shot his load of hot cum deep inside Logan's body and made the smaller boy moan.

As soon as their intense orgasm ended, it left them breathless. Logan's arms felt like they were made of jell-o, and he fought to keep them from giving out. James gulped on his breath and smoothed his hand across Logan's back to ease the boy's tense muscles. It took several minutes, but when they finally caught their breath, James carefully pulled his softening cock out of Logan and returned to his original seat leaned back against the couch.

A minute later, Logan leaned back against his calves to compose himself. He jumped slightly when his back met something solid. Looking back, he saw Carlos kneeling behind him with an adorable smile on his face.

"Hey." Logan breathed, "C-can you give me a minute, please? I need to rest for just a minute."

"Sure." Carlos whispered, placing a kiss to the brunette boy's shoulder.

Carlos snaked his arms around Logan's body and held him against him as he caught his breath and rested from his and James' 'activities'. As Logan's breath returned to a normal pace, he noticed the feeling of something hard pressing against his back.

"I can feel your cock." Logan whispered.

"Mmm, you like it? How would you like to feel it _inside _you?" Carlos asked, his hot breath tickling Logan's neck.

"I'd really like that." the smart boy answered.

"Mmm…..get on your back." Carlos said, loosening his grasp on the brunette boy.

Logan did as he was told, and this different position was much more comfortable since his arms and legs were tired. He spread his legs wide apart for Carlos, and the Latino boy knelt between them. Carlos looked down and was completely turned on by the sight of some of James' cum sliding out Logan's well-stretched hole.

"You ready for me?" he asked.

Logan nodded, and Carlos leaned down to give him a passionate kiss before he reached down and placed the tip of his cock at Logan's hole. He slowly pushed in, James' cum providing the perfect lubricant. Logan's insides were well-relaxed from his previous actions with James, so Carlos slid in easily. But Logan still gasped when he was all the way in. Carlos may have been the shortest out of the four of them, but he more than made up for it in other areas. He wasn't as long as James, but he was thicker and he stretched Logan so good.

Carlos gave Logan a moment to adjust to the new intrusion before he started thrusting. He went sort of slowly at first, but it didn't take long for him to speed up. It also didn't take long for Logan to get hard again. It felt so good to have Carlos' cock inside him! He was still sensitive down there from his previous orgasm, so everything felt more intense. Logan wrapped his legs around Carlos and pulled him down for a heated kiss. They moaned as soon as their lips connected, and Logan arched his back off the pallet.

Carlos pulled back from the kiss gasping. It turned him on so much to see Logan gasping and moaning beneath him as he pounded his cock into him. A slight sweat had broken out on the brunette boy's skin and it glistened as he squirmed in pleasure. Logan reached down to stroke himself, but Carlos slapped his hand away and wrapped his own hand around the hard column of flesh. He stroked Logan rapidly, matching the pace of his thrusts. Their moans soon turned into whimpers, which then turned into cries of ecstasy as they came. Logan moaned something that sounded suspiciously like Carlos' name as he came for the second time, covering the Latino boy's hand and his own abdomen with his cum. Logan whimpered as he was filled with Carlos' hot cum. He now had the cum of two guys inside him…..and it felt to erotic and amazing. He couldn't wait for his turn with Kendall, his boyfriend.

The two of them collapsed in a pile of hot flesh and tangled limbs, and the only sound in the room was that of the crackling fire and their heavy breaths. It was like this for several minutes while they caught their breath. When Carlos could breathe again, he leaned up and gently pulled out of Logan. He placed a light kiss to the brunette boy's forehead before he returned to his original seat leaned against he couch, a couple of feet to the side of James.

Logan gulped on his breath and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kendall sitting beside him with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey, beautiful." Kendall said, running his fingers tenderly through Logan's hair.

"Hey." Logan whispered.

"We don't have to do anything if you're too tired." Kendall said.

"I'm fine. I want you to be satisfied, too. Besides, you've been hard all this time and I know you're probably going crazy to have it taken care of." Logan explained.

Kendall's smile widened a little.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." he said.

"Let me get your cock nice and wet so it'll slide in easier." Logan said in a sexy voice that totally turned Kendall on.

Logan turned over on his side, propping himself on his elbow, and he held Kendall's rock-hard cock at the base and leaned forward to lightly suck on the head. A loud moan escaped Kendall's lips when the warm wetness of Logan's mouth surrounded the head of his cock. Logan slowly pushed more of Kendall's cock into his mouth, taking it almost all the way in, then he started slowly bobbing his head. Kendall groaned low in his throat and tilted his head back in pleasure, placed a hand to the back of Logan's head.

"Oh, that's so good, baby!" he gasped.

Logan moaned softly around Kendall's cock and bobbed his head a little faster. He swirled his tongue around it and coated it with a generous amount of his saliva. When he was sure Kendall had enough lubrication, he pulled off him with an erotic pop. Kendall gasped as the slightly cooler air of the room ghosted across his wet skin.

"I'm ready for you." Logan said, looking up at him with suspiciously innocent eyes.

Kendall moaned and leaned down to kiss him, completely turned on by his innocent brown eyes.

"You wanna ride me?" he asked.

"Mmm, yeah. I love to ride your perfect cock." Logan moaned.

Kendall moaned as Logan pushed him onto his back and moved over to straddle him. The blonde boy's cock throbbed with need when he saw his boyfriend leaning over him, his hair slightly messed up and his abdomen smeared with his own cum.

Logan positioned himself so that the tip of Kendall's cock was pressing against his abused hole. Kendall moaned and almost came right then and there when some of James' and Carlos' cum fell from Logan's body and landed on his cock.

"Please, baby." he groaned, gripping Logan's thighs firmly.

Logan smiled and decided not to tease his boyfriend any longer. He slowly eased himself down onto Kendall's perfect cock, sighing in pleasure as he was filled by it. James and Carlos both felt great when they were inside him, but there weren't words to describe how amazing Kendall felt. There was so much love between them, and there always would be.

Logan pushed his hips down to meet Kendall's and gasped when the blonde boy's cock was fully sheathed inside him. He was very well-stretched out from his previous activities with James and Carlos, so he didn't need any time to adjust before he started riding Kendall. He shifted his hips back and forth slowly, causing both of them to moan.

"Ngh, Logie, you're so good!" Kendall gasped, thrusting up into his lover's body.

Logan sucked in his breath harshly and moaned low in his throat, letting his hands drop to lay on top of Kendall's where they rested on his thighs. The contact made their situation seem more intimate, which heightened their pleasure. It didn't take long for Logan to become hard again, and when he did, Kendall reached up to slowly stroke him. The brunette boy cursed under his breath and rode Kendall a little harder.

Kendall had been hard almost ever since James and Logan had done it, which seemed like an eternity ago, and it didn't take but a few minutes for him to arch up and come inside Logan, making this the third load of cum the smaller boy had inside him. Kendall groaned his lover's name as he came powerfully, gripping Logan's thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. Logan moaned softly when Kendall released inside him, his cum mixing with that of James and Carlos.

Kendall's body went slack against Logan, as did his hand around the smaller boy's cock. Logan reached down and stroked himself rapidly, coming for the third time not long after. It was so hot to look down and see Kendall all flustered and gasping, his torso covered by his hot cum.

After this third orgasm, Logan felt exhausted and he swayed a bit as he gasped for breath. Kendall saw this, so he took his hand and gently coaxed him to lay down against him. Logan didn't care when his cum squished between their torsos; it just felt nice for Kendall to hold him like he always did after they had sex.

Several minutes later, they were broken out of their thoughts by a loud groan. They looked to the side and saw Carlos with his mouth wrapped around James' cock, the pretty boy obviously in the middle of an orgasm. Kendall and Logan shared an amused grin and waited for their two friends to finish their 'activities' before they disentangled themselves from each other.

"Well…..this has been an interesting Halloween." Kendall said as he sat up.

"I really enjoyed it." Logan smiled, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"We did, too, but it's not over yet." Carlos said, wiping a stray bit of James' cum from his lips.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"We've still got a pile of scary movies to watch. We always watch scary movies on Halloween. You wouldn't want to break our tradition, would you?" the Latino boy explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Logan said, "But first, I need to get cleaned up a bit; I don't want to spend my entire Halloween night being sticky."

His three friends giggled at this, and he stood and made his way down the hall to the bathroom where he sponged off and re-fixed his hair. When he returned to the living room, he found that Kendall, James, and Carlos had removed the top blanket on the pallet and replaced it with a clean one.

"We put the other blanket in the washing machine." Kendall said.

"Smart move; we would never hear the end of it if my mom found it." Logan said as he walked over and sat down on the pallet, "If she asks why one of the blankets is in the wash, we'll just tell her that Carlos spilled a drink or something."

"Why am I always the one that has to mess up in our little explanations?" Carlos piped in.

"Because you're the one that always messes up anyway." Kendall answered.

This earned him a harsh raspberry blown by Carlos (which only made the small boy look even more adorable than usual).

"So….which movie do we want to start with? The Hive or Signs?" James asked, sorting through the stack of horror movies.

"Signs!" his three friends all said simultaneously.

The pretty boy smiled and placed the DVD in the player and pressed 'play'. He then scooted back to join his friends where they sat leaned against the couch. Kendall reached over and turned off the lamp on the end table, making the room dark except for the crackling fire in the fireplace. He then wrapped his arm around Logan, who sat snuggled into his side. This would definitely be a Halloween they would always remember…..

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! I worked really hard on this! **PLEASE R&R! **


End file.
